Pequeños after the end
by Danna Jane
Summary: Porque la demora e muy larga para los lectores les dejo unos adelantos de "After the end" agradesco sus reviews y sus criticas me hacen mejorar mas. Actitud positiva (; :3
1. Recuerdo perdido

La cosa es así: Yo se que no actualizo muy rápido y para no hacerlos esperar colgare unos pequeños adelantos seguidos de una pequeña imagen de la cual tal vez me inspire...Espero que sea de agrado

* * *

**Recuerdos perdidos **

-Hola Al-Una extraña, pero linda en mi opinión, chica se me acerco a hablarme-¿No te acuerdas de mí?-al parecer la castaña había entendido la descomprensión que mostraba mi rostro pero aun así le negué con la cabeza simplemente-Los dos… bueno tú fuiste el niño de los anillos en la boda de Gabrielle Delacour y Adrien Josh-Ahí un recuerdo perdido de hace años en el que yo estaba junto a una niña castaña de unos profundos ojos azul. Los dos sosteníamos una paloma blanca cada uno. Cuando la señal apareció las, soltamos mientras por las puertas de la recepción entraron los dos novios ya esposos.

-Ahhhh…Ya me acorde….M-Mia Pirton ¿no?-tartamudeo inseguro.

-Si-me sonrió y se sentó junto a mí- y tu Albus Potter. Mucho gusto-me estiro una mano.

-Igualmente- le estreche la mano ausente-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo has hecho-dijo riendo-pero sí.

-¿De quién eras familiar en la boda?

-Sinceramente de nadie simplemente era la hija de la mejor amiga de Gabrielle, Erina Pirton.

-¿Sangre pura y francesa? Una combinación muy común ¿no crees?

-Sip…pero no soy francesa, soy inglesa por parte de padre-No es que sea muy exigente pero si quería ser mi amiga como mínimo tenía que ser sangre pura.

* * *

Se que no es muy largo pero entiendan que la próxima semana son los finales y necesito como mínimo un veinte en todo para no jalar el año(aunque veinte es demasiado exageración no estoy tan tan mal) espero que aunque unos pocos review :3 .

...Danna...


	2. La nueva mascota

De nuevo les dejo otro adelanto porque al parecer me estoy demorando en escribirlo mas de lo debido (mil disculpas enserio) pero es porque son casi diez paginas(okey estoy exagerando un poco).De nuevo los animo a dejar reviews ,suya es la decicion si es que quieren que siga.

* * *

Lily había hecho todo un problema por el pequeño cachorro.

…

-Mira, papi, mira-Estábamos regresando de la estación Kings Cross después de dejar a James el año anterior y Lily había captado la atención de un pequeño cachorro adentro de un gorro de navidad-¡Ohhh! ES precioso… ¡Yo lo quiero, papi!

-Pero Lily-dijo Ginny-Es un perro callejero… ¿Qué tal si mejor te compramos uno en el refu…

-No, no, no, yo quiero ESE perrito-Hizo un puchero con los labios. Muy adorable en mi opinión. Y empezó a golpear el piso con sus pies-Yo nunca les pido nada mamá y papá NA-DA.-Otra vez empezó con el mismo rollo de siempre. Eso era demasiado debía hacer algo en el instante.

-¡Vamos Ginny! tan solo es un perrito-dije-Ningún daño te hace-Ginny apretó los labios y dirigió su vista al cachorro que la miraba con sus grandes y vidriosos ojos como apoyándolos.

-Está bien, pero…-agrego cuando vio que yo y Lily casi saltamos de la emoción-Vosotros lo tenéis que cuidar ¿está claro?

-Sí, mamá-dijo Lily.

-Sí, Ginny-dije yo casi al unísono con Lily. El cachorro era muy lindo y adorable aunque nos llevó toda una semana para arreglarlo y para colmo a Lily se le ocurrió ponerle Rufus al cachorro. Algo me decía que Ginny tenía algo que ver en eso.

…

Mire al cachorro y sonreí ante el suave gruñido de este casi como un silbido junto con su pequeña cabeza ladeada.

* * *

Les tengo un pequeño regalo por las pensando subir uno de los pequeños one-shots que hice de los últimos capítulos de after the end ,un final que esta muy lejano pero les dara una idea de lo que estoy pensando escribir ademas de unos cuantos Mia&amp;Albus y Lily&amp;Scorpius de hecho pienso hacer una historia de ellos después de after the end(antes no seria conveniente).

...Danna Jane...


	3. La propuesta

Aqui esta el super adelanto de el muy alejado final de "After the end".Espero les agrade...

* * *

Me sentía fatal. Ya habían pasado un mes y James aun me evitaba. Estaba en la graduación con una de las últimas posesiones que mi madre me había dejado antes de morir. Ella me había dejado un vestido largo color rosa pálido suelto aunque un poco ajustado en la parte del busto con detalles de pedrería y mangas de tirantes. Este era un día especial para mí: mi segunda graduación. Y sinceramente esperaba pasarla junto a James; me había colocado el reloj de oro que su padre me había regalado para mi diecisieteavo cumpleaños por, según él, una "tradición" y el anillo que James me había regalado cuando me pidió ser su novia, lo había logrado combinar con unos tacones aguja de charol del color del vestido. La profesora –Directora McGonagall estaba llamando a los graduados para que suban al estrado y reciban su diploma de sus manos.

–Cave Alysa- Subí, al escuchar mi nombre, al estrado y tome mi diploma con una sonrisa triste-Muchas Felicidades-me dijo ella sonriendo. Algo en su voz me hizo pensar que no se refería únicamente al diploma.

Baje la vista hacia el diploma por primer vez y vi que alrededor de este había un anillo de diamantes entrecruzados .Era realmente hermoso. Me quede parada en el estrado sin saber que decir hasta que una luz al otro extremo de la sala, tan luminosa que casi me sega. Cuando adaptar la vista a la fuerte luz divise que James estaba debajo de ella caminando hacia el estrado. Llevaba un traje de gala negro con corbata azul petróleo de seda. Era raro que el usara traje, pero bueno si era la graduación, tenía que ser obligatorio llevar traje de gala.

-Perdón por la demora, Alysa-su voz sonaba mágicamente alta. Tal vez por un_ sonorus. _Iba hablando mientras caminaba-Pero, quería prepararte una sorpresa. Tu eres la persona a la que yo más he amado en este mundo y pues, me parece justo que tú y Lyra- Okey no sabía quién era Lyra pero me imaginaba que hablaba de nuestro bebe- tengan la vida que merecen. Ustedes se merecen algo más haci que planee todo esto para ustedes-SE detuvo en seco. Ya estaba junto a mí en el estrado. Se arrodillo y pregunto- Alysa Ariana Cave Darling.-Espero un minuto para el efecto de suspenso-¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?-Me quede congelada en el instante. Todas las chicas me miraban con cara de:"¿Porque no te mueres de una vez por todas?" exclusivamente agregada con una mirada de odio de parte de Sopié. Para ella no era justo que me llevara a su "Don Juan".

-James, si haces esto por tu obligación con él bebe-le dije susurrándole.

-No es simplemente por eso, llevamos más de cuatro años juntos creo que ya es hora de formalizar-Me dijo. En el instante se me fue el nerviosismo, me erguí y lo fulmine con la mirada. YO era la que le había estado insinuando formalizar y EL era el que se negaba normalmente.-NO me dejes esperando, cariño.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí nomas los dejo en suspenso porque sino les terminaria contando toda la historia completa. Bueno,como ven la apuesta de los chicos llego vastante lejos al mínimo que espero de ustedes son reviews y lo maximo pues alertas o favoritos aunque aun estoy tienen alguna duada no duden en preguntarme, no epero ue entiendan a la primera. y si lo hacen felicidades.

...Danna Jane...


	4. Isla Privada

*SCORPIUS*

Después de la boda nos fuimos a una de mis islas privadas. Papá me había dicho que ahí la magia de verdad se sentía. Al principio no lo entendí porque de por si a donde iba había magia de por medio. Pero en la primera noche lo entendí, el brillo de la luna y las estrellas era tan fuerte que se reflejaba en las olas haciendo que estas brillen al chocar contra la tierra. Cuando se lo mostré a Lily en una de nuestras caminatas en la playa, al inicio me quería reír a carcajadas cuando vi la cara que puso, simplemente su rostro con tal asombro haría reír a cualquiera. Aunque el paisaje del ocaso asombraría a cualquiera. Pero luego juraba que nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida al ver como ella escapaba de las olas para que supuestamente no la mojen.

-¿Tienes miedo?-pregunte tratando de aguantar las risas.

-¿Yo? ¿Miedo? ¿Cómo crees?- dijo despectivamente.

-No te preocupes-Le coloque mi brazo por sus hombros abrazándola-Las olas no te harán daño- La bese en la frente.-El paisaje es hermoso ¿Verdad?

-Ajam-dijo asintiendo-Me gustaría ver este hermoso paisaje por siempre.

-¿Cuál? ¿Yo o el mar?- pregunte mirándola.

-Umh….Los dos…Aunque el mar no se ve tan mal a decir verdad.-Sabia que me había hecho enojar porque corrió rápidamente hasta tratar de llegar a las largas escalinatas de mármol pero no corrió lo suficientemente rápido como para que yo no la alcanzara, la abrazara por la cintura y la llevase cargando hasta tirarla al mar mojándola completamente.

-¡Malfoy! Serás….- Yo en cambio si corrí lo suficientemente rápido como para que ella no me alcanzase haciéndola molestar cuando logo subir todas las escaleras y entrar a la casa peor que gato mojado. Pero sin resentimientos tan solo era una broma aunque me quede durmiendo en las escaleras por 3 días con nada más que una manta y un par de pantaloncillos contra tremendo frio que hacía.

* * *

Aquí les dejo el corto que avise que iba a subir, no me demore mucho a decir verdad, ya lo tenia hecho.

Y por cierto la isla "Mar de estrellas" es preciosa ¿No?Y ademas es uno de los mayores fenómenos naturales a nivel mundial. Si alguna vez quieren visitarla solo búsquenla como "Mar de estrellas"


	5. Mucho tiempo despues

Después de mucho tiempo aun no puedo creer como es que me pude casar con alguien como Mia Pirton.

Pero aun así, lo agradezco, la quiero, la amo. Al igual que a nuestros dos gemelos: Maidan y Madeline. O como a mí me gusta llamarlos Dan y Eli. Creo que con todos estos años escuchando como todos me decían "Al", me acostumbre a los a ponerle diminutivos a todo. Aunque Madeline a sus primeros años le decía a su hermano "Ithan" porque no podía pronunciar Ma-Idan. Pero luego me entere de que lo llamaba así por alguien que había conocido en el vecindario, aunque digamos que no soy muy del tipo celoso, como mi hermano James, pero si el chico le hace daño lo matare, sin bromear.

Pero me gusta el nombre, a decir verdad. Por algo es que se lo pusimos de segundo nombre a Maidan ¿No? Ambos tenían el cabello castaño oscuro como el de su madre, pero con mis ojos verdes, aunque algo oscuros en el caso de Maidan, aunque da lo mismo. Al menos no son como las hijas de James. Gerina (Yerina) y Corni siempre se fastidian, si no fuera porque son hermanas diría que se odian. Solamente porque las dos son casi de la misma edad y además porque Gerina es mayor que Corni por un año.

Tanto se molestaban ambas que Gerina término por ponerle el nombre de su hermana a su perrita. Para mí de verdad que fue una indirecta bastante obvia y clara. Por suerte que yo tenía a Maidan para que cuidara a su hermana de cualquiera que le haga daño o la haga sentirse mal y de cualquier chico que le rompa el corazón, aunque de esos me encargare yo personalmente.


	6. Sebastian Carter

Gerina, era un propio calco de su hermana Lyra y la de en medio de las tres Potters.

-Ven, Corni- Su pobre cachorrito había escapado hacia afuera del jardín trasero.-Te atrapare. Jajaja. No te puedes escapar de mí ahora. Oh, Corni, lo único malo que te puede pasar a ti por ahora es llevar el horroroso nombre de mi hermana.- Le tomo en brazos decidida a llevarlo a la casa pero algo llamo su atención.-Vaya, mira Corni, al parecer tenemos nuevos vecinos-En efecto y entre las cajas de la mudanza logro distinguir una cabellera castaña. Era el chico más atractivo que había visto, tenía el cabello un poco largo y sus ojos verdosos, como los de su tío. De un verdad verde hipnotizante.

-Hola… ¿Y tú eres…?-Se acercó a hablarle.

-Gerina….Mi nombre es Gerina Potter…Mucho gusto. Sostuvo a Corni con una sola mano y con al otro estrecho la del extraño.

-Igualmente Gerina. Mi nombre es Sebastian, Sebastian Carter.

-Bueno, bienvenidos al vecindario Sebastian. Espero sea de tu gusto.

\- Si las chicas son igual de lindas que tú, creo que sí, será de mi gusto-Soltó una pequeña risita y se sonrojo un poco.

-Parece que ahora seremos vecinos.

-Sí, así parece-Dijo las últimas palabras muy lentamente-Pero ¿Me disculpas?

-Claro

-Tengo que retirarme.

-Vaya, no tienes que ser tan formal.

-Jajaja, ya es parte de una de las costumbres de mi familia.

-¿Cómo los Malfoy?

-Parecido.

-Ellos son mis primos ¿Sabes? No me gustaría que deshonres su nombre.

-No te preocupes, no me gustaría meterme con su familia. Ya antes me he metido en problemas con Leo.

-Ha

ci que ¿Los conoces?

-Claro, ¿Quién no?

-No sé, algunos ya no les toman mucha importancia.

-Sí, disculpa-Se alejó, hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

-Hay, Corni, espero que no sea lo que creo, o estaré en verdaderos problemas.-Y sin decir más, ella también se fue.


End file.
